Happy Tree Friends The Brand New Neighbor
by primedahedgie
Summary: My remake of HTF A New Neighbor


Happy Tree Friends: A Brand New Neighbor

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends Mondo Media does, I only own Skiddy.

A pale cat stepped off a bus whistling happily. The cats name is Skiddy, and he will be our main Protagonist. Skiddy looked around the city whistling stopping as some people would think it was rude to continuously whistle. He knew from his old experiences in his old neighborhood that it was like that. Mobs ruled the street and whenever someone didn't pay up they were hassled to the ground and punched into a bloody pulp. He shivered as he remember when they taught him a 'lesson' in whistling it felt like it only happened a few days ago as he touched his scar over his right eye.

Flashback 4 years ago Age: 14

Skiddy walked down his street whistling until he saw one of the gang members sneering at him from a few feet away. "Well look here boys. We got ourselves a whistler." The Bulldog said sneering at Skiddy and a Jaguar spoke up, "You know what we do to whistlers here boy?" Skiddy shook his head, "N-no sir….." Skiddy whispered. The Jaguar pulled out a flick knife and flicked it, "We beat them." Then the Jaguar sliced Skiddys eyes in two different Directions making the X scar we know today. Skiddy screamed and grabbed his eye that was pouring out blood and he saw something else. He was standing in that same alley his sister dead at the hands of a murderer the psycho dead at his feet blood on his hands, "N-no not again!" But his teeth sharpened and his iris's turned red as his eyes dilated. "I'll make you pay for killing her you insensitive bastards." Yddiks growled out his voice reasonably deeper. The Jaguar mocked him, "Is the little baby going to cry ACK!" The Jaguar was lifted up by the throat before having his neck bitten off by Yddiks and he spit it out, "Whose next?" The bulldog laughed and stood in front of Yddiks his chest puffed out which was a big mistake. Yddiks grabbed the bulldog's chest and ripped it open ripping out his heart and eating it whole. Yddiks flipped back and Skiddy fell staring at horror at the two dead carcasses.

Flashback end

Skiddy growled the flashback nearly making him flip out as claws seemed to want to rip out of Skiddys paws. But the Flip out was cancelled in mid process when he heard a cool but ready to take action voice, "Hey buddy are you ok?" The owner of the voice was a yellow and cream bunny wearing pink bunny slippers. Skiddy looked at the bunny in confusion then looked down at his slippers which made his eyebrows shoot into his hair. The bunny chuckled nervously, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Cuddles." Skiddy nodded, "Names Skiddy but a lot of people call me Skids." _And whistler to. _Yddiks added inside Skiddys head. Skiddy growled but it went unnoticed by Cuddles, "Hey man I can tell your new here want to have a tour from the town's local daredevil?" Cuddles ask his eyes sparkling disturbingly. Skiddy shuddered at the look, "Sure if you don't mind." Cuddles then grabbed Skiddys arm and started dragging him along. "I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Skiddy yelled but alas it fell on deaf ears. Just then, Skiddy saw a sight that would make men cry in fear, Chuck Norris whimper, and Superman fall from the sky. Flippy had just recently stabbed Petunia and as he pulled Petunias heart he somehow ripped her in half blood splattering everywhere especially on one individuals face. Skiddy gasped the blood reminding him of that dreadful scene before he fell on his knees his hair over shadowing his eyes

An evil chuckle escaped Skiddys lips one which Cuddles recognized that came from Flipqys mouth a lot. Cuddles backed up but it was too late as Yddiks grabbed him and with a mighty thrust ripped his vocal chords right out of his neck blood and tissue falling on the floor. Cuddles choked and tried to scream but could not because of his lack of vocal chords. Eventually Cuddles bled out the blood drenching Yddiks's arm. Flipqy then leaped on Yddiks and brutally attacked him stabbing and having him in a headlock. Yddiks then picked up Flipqy and tossed him into a wall causing a small crater on the building. Flipqy got up his bowie knife shining in the light. Yddiks unsheathed his hidden sword its light blue metal glimmering as though it had a will of its own. The two weapons cashed in a blur of Silver and Blue the two warriors holding the weapons just the same one green and the other pale. Until finally the blurs both clashed each weapon hungering for the death of the others wielder. Until the pale blur overpowered the other and sliced and X-pattern against the cameo jacket of the green blur. Two deep red cuts appeared before the fighting began again the ground appearing a lot redder appearing on the ground with each over powering slice. Until two slices were made that ended it all. One cut the pale blurs head off the other was cut in half. Skiddys head rolled to the feet of Splendid before he sighed and brought both corpses to the hospital.


End file.
